zurkerconstitutionfandomcom-20200214-history
ZurkerConstitution Wiki
The Zurker Constitution The Constitution will be adopted when agreed by a majority of two-thirds majority of the Zurker Constitution Committee members. Any Zurker members holding at least one vShare is eligible to join the Zurker Constitution Committee. A member must have joined the Committee for at least 2 weeks before becoming eligible to vote, but may contribute ideas and suggestions at any time. 'Zurker Constitution' Pre-Amble "We the members of Zurker, in order to establish a common understanding, establish fairness, resolve disputes, protect member rights, and to establish the world's dominant social media platform, and secure freedom of speech on our social media platform for ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for Zurker." Name 'Zurker' This constitution applies to the social media platform known as Zurker. It is envisaged that a number of corporations will be formed by Zurker members and these corporations will be governed by the detailed rules and regulations of their respective corporate charters. However this Zurker Constitution sets out the founding principles of all Zurker entities, pre and post incorporation. Objects 1. To become the world's dominant social media platform. 2. To adhere to the founding principles:- *Member ownership *Democracy *Transparency *Freedom of speech *Members control their own data and decide who has access to it *Respect for other members content Membership 1. Zurker is a worldwide social media platform. Anybody, regardless of race, religion or creed, over 18 years of age may become a member. 2. No person may hold more than one Zurker account. Member Owned 1. Zurker is owned by its members 2. Members may acquire shares through purchase or earn through referrals or by supplying services. 3. No individual Zurker member will hold more than 1% of the total shares issued for any Zurker Corps Democracy 1. Pre-incorporation all Zurker members that hold at least one vShare have equal voting rights. 2. Post incorporation Zurker member voting rights will be determined by their shareholding. 3. Pre-incorporation, Zurker's founders will make decisions on behalf of the members but consistent with the founding principles listed under 'objects'. Zurker founders will be guided by updates posted on Zurker. Features will be added to the social network platform to enable members to discuss ideas for future development and to agree priorities based on a voting system. Transparency 1. Zurker will always maintain an "open books" policy. All income and expenditure will be recorded and shown online and will be made accessible to all Zurker members. 2. The founders will, in addition to listening and consulting with members, keep members informed about all important Zurker developments through regular official blog updates. The founders will answer any reasonable and relevant questions asked by the members. Freedom of Speech 1. All members have equal rights to say what they want on the Zurker social network platform. 2. Members may post what they want and use the NFSW (Not Safe For Work) flags where appropriate. 3. Any member has the right to impose a personal block or blacklist on any other member whose content they do not wish to see. This allows all members to enjoy freedom of speech on the platform whilst allowing members to protect themselves from material they may find offensive. 4. Members own their own content and take responsibility for it. For example members may post promotional material to their own content but will also bear the consequences of excessive or misleading claims. Members Control Their Own Data and Decide who has Access to it. 1. Members decide who or which group of people has access to every item of content posted. 2. Accessibility can be restricted to just Zurker members or just certain groups of Zurker members. Alternatively Zurker members may make content available to the world. 3. Members' content will not made be available to, or sold to third parties without that members explicit consent. If content is to made available to third parties, members will asked to opt-in. They will not be expected to opt-out. Respect for Other Members Content 1. Members will respect other members content and not post Spam to other members' content. 2. Members have the ability to report other members for excessive spam. Founders have the authority to ban members for excessive spam. I was going to write something about not writing disrespectful, trolling or hateful remarks on somebody's content but I'm not so sure. What if somebody posts an update which is outrageous- I'll give a relatively mild example- let's say somebody posts an update that says "Women should be made to stay at home" and an argument escalates becoming increasingly nasty - shouldn't women have the right to reply on that update? I guess what I'm saying is that as long as what is posted is '''on topic' then your should be able to reply as you wish or at least as forcefully as the person that created the update.'' Finance 1. Pre-incorporation the founders will control Zurekr's income and expenditure in the best interests of the members. 2. On a timely basis, members will be able to see every item of income and expenditure online via the Zurker social network platform. Zurker Corps Zurker is organized into the following corps:- *Zurker USA *Zurker UK *Zurker India *Zurker Philippines *Zurker New Zealand *Zurker Canada *Zurker Australia *Zurker Europe (Rest of Europe) *Zurker Worldwide (Rest of The World) During the incorporation phase Zurker USA will incur the vast majority of the costs associated with the development, I.T. and the founders. These costs will be charged to the other corps on an equitable and open basis at the discretion of the founders. These cross charges will be reconciled periodically and actual costs compared to cross charges made and cross charges amended accordingly. Alteration of the Constitution The constitution may only be amended by the consent of ____% of voting eligible Zurkers. Explanation - This means that if there are deemed to be 100 voting eligible Zurkers, then 100 x ___ (%) = the number required to make an amendment. If the % required is 60%, for example, then 60 zurks would be required, This method requires that voting the electorate vote. Not like the US system were a fraction of eligible voters sometimes decide elections. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse